


Wasp

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Artsy-fartsy analogies, Beginning when Mickey is a kid, Good old introspection, Growing up with white-supremacists, It could get better but idk if I want to write more, M/M, Or maybe it will go exactly the way you think, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Universe Alteration, not feel-good, pretty sad actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: What happens when you put a wasp in a cup.But in a metaphorical way.





	1. Chapter 1

_When a wasp is trapped in a glass cup, for a moment you feel safe. But as the insect bounces around the glass, you realize that it will only be worse when the bug gets out._

_When Mickey was eight, his brother Scott had trapped a wasp because it frightened him, and Mickey wouldn't stop crying.  This was when Mickey still liked the shop-owner on the corner of his street, because he was still allowed to, nobody had stopped him._

_When the wasp was contained, Mickey looked at his brother like he was a hero._

_When Scott had gone off to play with some kids from school Mickey sat and watched as it rammed into the sides of the glass and he allowed his tears to dry. The threat of pain was gone, but he still had an awful feeling in his tummy, he felt like he was hurting this thing.  He knew the bug could hurt him badly. He'd seen his dad get stung, the biggest strongest man he knew bent over sucking his thumb. He knew the bug could hurt him, and would, but it hurt him on the inside to see the bug slowly become less enthusiastic about ramming into the clear cage he was in._

_He let go of his fear to do what he knew was right. He let the wasp out of the glass and was stung twelve times in the arm because of it. But the end result was still, in his opinion, alright._

_He'd been stung, but he'd done the right thing. The bug was free from it's glass jail. It had seemed noble at the time and he didn't cry while nursing his swollen arm._

* * *

 

_In the years to follow, Mickey stopped saying hello to the shop-owner when he went to school because Scott told him he was dirty, and he believed Scott._

_His brother and him would sneak candies out of the store even though they had enough to buy them, because the shop-owner was a 'Jew' and did bad things with the money, or so Mickey was told._

_Mickey still slipped him a dollar when he could though, he had a flawed concept of how money worked then, and he'd seen the man look sad sometimes while looking at the candy shelves. This didn't work though, because giving him a dollar meant that the owner knew that things would be stolen when he entered the store. He then got beat up by Scott because he was a 'snitch' and he didn't get to come to the shop anymore._

* * *

 

_When Mickey was 18, he passed shop-keepers what he had every time he left a shop with Scott. Only if they were different though. Scott payed for his haul whenever there was a shop-attendant that looked like them, spoke to them nicely, about the game, about their days. Mickey had come to know why his brother did this, and it made his face grow hot with embarrassment when he saw Scott slip a magazine or a packet of crisps into his jacket._

_He still walked alongside him though, and let him use his jacket when Scott's was too full, because Scott was his brother, and that's just how it had to be._

* * *

 

_Mickey hadn't really stopped feeling anxious in grocery stores, or convenience shops, but his paranoia was usually stilled when Jez brought out his wallet to pay for everything they wanted. Jez bought him candies if he wanted them, and spoke nicely to all the shop-keepers about the game, and about their days._

_Mickey saw Scott less when he started falling more in love with Jez, he came to see Scott as a wasp with an invisible cage. He'd never know why Scott was always so full of rage, but he was, and Mickey supposed to introduce Jez to Scott would be lifting up a glass that he didn't want to lift. So they stayed separate, until they didn't._

* * *

 

_Mickey eventually went along with Scott, because Scott was his brother._

_And he watched as Scott bounced around his glass and destroyed things._

_He walked into rooms after him to see the aftermath, and this was no exception. A shop, similar to the one on their street when they were kids, in ruin. Everything was broken and this time Mickey'd not thought of other things being in the glass while Scott and the rest bounced around angrily._

_When Mickey went in to see the aftermath, a man oozed red onto the tiles of the shop._

_There was a bat on the floor beside him. Nothing felt real and Mickey picked up the bat to make sure it was. The bat didn't feel heavy enough to be real, but the heaviness the bat was lacking slowly sloshed into his chest as he rode away on the bike he had come on. Plagued by images of an oozing man and a terrified woman, he rode away clinging onto the wasp, who hadn't stung him yet, but could._


	2. Chapter 2

_Mickey felt what it was to sting somebody as he said "You heard him black boy, go find your cage.". But it's what he had to do, he rammed his hand down on the glass and didn't let Scott out. Didn't let him hurt anybody this time._

* * *

But now Mickey could tell, the glass wasn't going to hold Scott back anymore, and if there was someone stung, it would be him or Jez.

"I know what you are." Scott grabbed him by the neck and made him look into his eyes. "I've always known." Mickey felt his eyes watering but blinked it back as best he could. 

"Now-" Scott paused. "I can make allowances, I can turn a blind eye." Mickey wasn't meeting his eyes anymore and stared into his brother's jacket as his eyes continued to blur. "Not with him." Scott said. "Not with that." Mickey dragged his eyes back to Scott's and pushed off of him. The glass was rattled, but not broken yet.

"No," He turned to limp towards Jez. "I'm sorry-" He whispered as he stumbled into his arms. "I'm so, so sorry Jez." For a second, his body relaxed as strong arms supported him. 

"Put the knife down!" Somebody shouted and Mickey turned to be reminded that although he had done the right thing by lifting the glass, there was still the undeniable opportunity to get stung.

"Scott," He breathed out the name like a prayer. "You're going to have to go through me first."

"If that's what it takes."

For a moment, as Scott's eyes welled up as much as Mickey's were, there was hope. They were brothers.

"You're Mickey Ellison." Scott's voice broke as he pointed the knife at his brother. "Your father's son." He stepped closer. "Flesh, and blood." He sighed. Mickey took a ragged breath in tears catching on his voice.

"I'm nothing like you." His whole body quivered and Scott half-stepped back. Mickey turned to the man he loved and leaned up to kiss him, an apology long overdue. 

"No!" Scott gasped and lurched forward. Mickey grabbed him by the shirt and wrestled with him to keep the knife away from his body. They'd wrestled when they were kids. But they weren't anymore and Mickey realized that when he was stung in the ribs. His grip on Scott loosened as the subsequent stings landed and peppered his abdomen. He wasn't a kid, but he did feel the tears slip more quickly, as he fell to the ground; nursing his swollen torso. Scott stumbled back, and Mickey vaguely heard female screaming and a few hard crashes as he stared at the ceiling.

He'd finally lifted the glass and been stung, but he passed out with the remarkable feeling that he'd done the right thing.

 

 

 


End file.
